Weird day in the past
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: what would hapin if Naraku, Inu No Taisho and InuRose all where together... there is a bar.. realy! read to see the fun


(this is an RP between myself and a couple of friends, I DO NOT own ANY of the Inuyasha character that is reserved Rumiko Takahashi ( lucky .) I only own my own non-cannon InuYokai and Hanyou… we hope you enjoyed this as much as we did ^_^)

Rose: Hi Tai *smiles and waves*

Naraku: Hi Tai

Inu No Taisho: Good evening

Naraku: Tai...I was just telling Rose that if I tried again, she would conceive by morning :smirks:

Rose: O.o WHEN the hell did you say that ?

Inu No Taisho: O.o...

Naraku: Not too long ago

Rose: Ill...be in the house...*locks door*

Naraku :digs in his pocket and takes out a key: hmm.: :turns and looks at Tai: So Tai how you been?

Inu No Taisho: Busy.

Naraku: School's doing ok? :runs a tentacle through the lock on the door and picks it:

Rose: . don't make me go Yura of the Hair on you... XD *changes into Yura cos and cuddles the skull*

Naraku: Hn :continues to pick: Have you heard from Sesshoumaru Tai?

Inu No Taisho: He has gone for a bit. Perhaps to do a little soul searching.

Rose: * looks out the window* and he never sead bye.. or let me say bye to the kids...

Naraku: Hmmm...I've heard you adored his kids...weren't you going to adopt them or something?

Rose: *blinks* no... I'm their Aunt, so I was watching them when my sister wasn't around...*sighs and flops on the bed* didn't know she was going to go poof on everyone though..

Naraku: So if you so crazy about children, let's have a brood of our own

Inu No Taisho: *chuckles* I would have first if Iza allowed me.

Naraku: You would adopt them? Would Sessh be upset?

Inu No Taisho: I raised Sesshoumaru just fine didn't I? ...well...other than a few quirks.

Naraku: Too fine I think

Rose: *blinks eyes wide and blocking the door as best as she can*

Naraku: I guess, but still, he love his pups. Even though he is now a single father of three.

Rose: he has family... and friends willing to help him.. it will be hard but it can be done.

Inu No Taisho: It's a challenge I am sure he can handle.

Rose: oh Tai.. did you want to se the Hanyou? she is rather cute ^_^.. and this is Sessh we are talking about. he doesn't back down from a challenge

Inu No Taisho: Ah? sure.

Rose: *changes agin, this time with long red hair, little ears and is only about 3ft tall* there we go! no idea on mother, or father.. Father proofed when she was still very young and mother died shortly after.

Naraku: What's this about?

Inu No Taisho: Hmm...Naraku could adopt her. n_n

Naraku: Who?

Rose: O.o WHY would Naraku want to adopt Aki?

Naraku: Who? Aki? :scrunches his nose: I'm still waiting on my child..."Rose"

Rose: *turns back to normal* O.o WHY me! what is it that drives you nuts about me! *flops on the log, legs behind Tai* pardon my laying here... XD

Naraku: You're pretty o.O

Rose: -_- that's shallow...

Naraku :takes her hand and places it on his chest: see...my heart beats for you

Inu No Taisho: *blinku* Perhaps he wishes to absorb you to add to his looks?

Naraku: Hmm...oh and you're a youkai, not a hanyou. you are delicate yet bold... :finally notices Tai's hair is black: and why you have black hair Tai?

Rose: *turns red and blinks* O.o *pokes the hair, end of finger black* marker? or polish?

Naraku: I have absorbed my meal for the day

Inu No Taisho: I was on a hunt. O.o this is how I look as a Hunter.

Rose: O.o eehh..

Naraku: Aah… So Rose...how about two nights from now...you eat plenty of fruits and meats and wear a thin nighty...

Rose: *blinks* what! wait.. why two nights...*blinkblink*

Naraku: oh...you want to start tonight then?

Inu No Taisho: I feel like a third wheel here.

Rose: / just answer the question Naraku.…*looks to Tai* pff with the swords your a good protection atm XD

Inu No Taisho: n_n *pokes Naraku with a sword*

Rose: *patpats, Tai's back* XD

Inu No Taisho: What ever happened to dropping chunks of flesh and growing offspring?

Naraku: Two nights will give you plenty of time to prepare

Rose: .; *doesn't want to*

Naraku: I like the old fashioned way Tai

Inu No Taisho: But you can take on the body of either a man or a woman...

Naraku: I rather do what men do best

Inu No Taisho: Or something in be tween.

Rose: O.o *is a little worried now*

Naraku: :twirls a string of Rose's hair around his finger: Besides, who knows, there might be secrets to uncover while we are busy

Rose: *blinks and scoots a little away* right... like what...

Naraku: the secrets of a hentai mind are fun to crack

Rose: O/O

Inu No Taisho: He does have plenty of tentacles.

Naraku: Aaah she blushes

Rose: NO TENTICALS! .

Inu No Taisho: Doggy style is still the best though. n_n

Naraku: The multistimuli is a wonderful tool . You dogs do love that position, I can vary… I should call the ER early, saying that a certain woman will be coming in from various, injuries.

Rose: O.o *anime sweat drop*

Inu No Taisho: Now now, they'll think a squid attacked her.

Rose: O.O wow... the two of you are plotting against me... .

Naraku: but a special squid

Rose: * moves to a new log* . I'm watching you two...

Naraku: I have done nothing...yet my love

Rose: *blinks*

Inu No Taisho: I am not Rose...I have no interest in helping him. O.o . The affairs of power-hungry hanyou are below me. *nodnods*

Rose: *giggles* not sure what power you hope to gain from me Naraku... I have none.. * lays on the log looking up at the sky*

Naraku: Yet you hop on a human ... I just want your body, not your power

Inu No Taisho: My choice in loves has nothing to do with power.

Rose: you want to use me to breed you an heir... *snorts*

Naraku: an heir? I just want a child from you

Inu No Taisho: What for exactly?

Rose: *nods and looks over* why... what are you planning on doing with a child...

Naraku: Raising it to more evil, cunning, and hentai as me, and to take over trying to rule Japan just in case I am deceased

Rose: *growls softly and shakes her head*

Naraku: No? You're shaking your head no? So you don't want to enjoy hours of hot filled pleasure with me in a high chance of producing a child?

Inu No Taisho: Will you name it "Scott"...?

Rose: I want a child yes... that I'm not going to lie about I have always wanted children... but I wouldn't want one of my blood to be raised like that!

Inu No Taisho: I believe she wants puppies, not Cthulus… Can't really blame her either.

Naraku: What if she is pregnant already? I can raise the child as my own :smiles at that:

Rose: ...

Inu No Taisho: Dog noses can detect things...like if a female is with child... or...it's her time of the month...that is a down side to having acute noses.

Naraku: hanyous have them also

Rose: *blushes bright red* uhh... and I'm not going to be able to tell with myself...

Naraku: If you know the symptoms you can.

Inu No Taisho: Hanyou probably need to get closer. I only need to be down wind.

Rose: -_- Naraku.. do you SEE any little demons hanging off me.. no... because I haven't HAD any... so how would I know the symptoms!

Naraku: Can you tell from where you sit? *looks to Rose* You 'should' have a library on demon health or a book...or ask Tai here

Rose: *looks at Tai and blinks* / 1:where do you keep your books... and 2: HAS my sent changed? *blinks wide eyed*

Naraku: :waits on Tai: I could see...but you would have to get really close to me. :)

Rose: *blushes and bites her lip* you would enjoy that a bit to much...

Inu No Taisho: * Blinks and slowly shakes his head* Your scent has not changed... perhaps the symptoms he means are...morning sickness, cravings, greasy hair.

Rose: oh...*lumps a little* greasy hair O.o Never! *prides herself on her hygiene*

Naraku: greasy hair? Untrue… She has to get a potent seed though

Inu No Taisho: *Pokes Narakus head with a gloved hand* Really?

Rose: ew XD

Naraku: Yes, but I would be glad to deliver the seed in her personally

Rose: I need a drink... *forgot to put in a bar*

Naraku: Good, you'll wake up sober and in a small amount of...pain

Inu No Taisho: Naraku you are a patchwork of youkai, many of them...big and small...I am not sure you can be potent. X.x *As a bar dropped on top of him!*

Rose: XD sorry Tai

Naraku: I heard that Sesshoumaru had a sister...just as potent as she is deadly...but his mother I heard...what's her name? Umm...

Inu No Taisho: Lucky for her...I was wide awake, sober...and pained. . *cracks his back into place again* Nero.

Rose: takes allot to get me THAT drunk Naraku... * orders a wine*

Inu No Taisho: If he had a sister, she was not sired by me. *rubs back* Contrary to popular belief I am not easy to coax into sharing a bed...and once with Sesshoumarus mother was more than enough thank you. u_u

Naraku: Maybe Kimi sired another pup with another male?

Inu No Taisho: I feel bad for that male. Kimi was a sadist.

Naraku: Then she must wanted another pup

Inu No Taisho: Not my concern...she is a nice female in small doses

Rose: *looks at them and sips her wine*

Naraku: Then must did...she was gone for years after all. But...I want a child with Rose

Inu No Taisho: More like I was gone...I left with Sesshoumaru. Not that my duties allowed me to remain home with her anyway... But I had the concubines. *smiles and sighs* they were all pleasant.

Naraku: I doubt you had those. You where with a human

Inu No Taisho: I only met Izayoi hundreds of years after Kimi. in the mean time I did have Concubines...what lord doesn't?

Rose: *seems to have lost the barmaid* hmm...

Naraku: Sesshoumaru

Rose: Sessh... he doesn't...* looks through her stuff still*

Inu No Taisho: I believe that was his choice.

Rose: mmhmm... and worry for their life if his mate found out was a BIG factor

Naraku: What's what I meant...he doesn't have any, I doubt he would worry for their life if his mate was present.

Rose: I know...*sighs* and STILL no word from her either...

Inu No Taisho: *chuckles* Yes he doesn't have any but I did...Concubines help relieve stress.

Naraku: Maybe that's what he should've done, taken in a lover?

Rose: possibly... but then who knows how many pups he would have had if he did

Naraku: Not that many if he allowed it, maybe, one more.*looks at Rose* I did say 'a lover'

Inu No Taisho: *blinku? * Concubines are not to have children with...unless the Lords mate is infertile.

Naraku: But I want Rose to be my lover :looks at her:

Rose: *blinks* and what if I'm not able to have children...

Naraku: Then you need to know when you are in heat

Inu No Taisho: Naraku then will have to go back to birthing children himself.

Naraku: That or go after that girl, Kimi must have a wonderful daughter :tilts his head:

Rose: O.O Aki? she is still a child…*is lost*

Naraku: Not Aki

Inu No Taisho: Beware...she could be just as much of a Sadist as Kimi is.

Naraku: That's the fun part! But I can make Rose that way too

Rose: O.O;

Inu No Taisho: *blinku* I feel for you then Naraku...you have no clue.

Naraku: about what?

Inu No Taisho: About my first wife's habits. n_n

Rose: some how I don't think I want to know

Naraku: Well...that's why I want Rose...she is a safe haven

Inu No Taisho: I am very sure Rose is much tamer than Kimi...but she is still not interested.

Naraku: I guess so. I hope she likes surprises

Rose: . nothing like being talked about when your right here...

Naraku: Because you are alluring Rose

Rose: *blinks and blushes some* how... I don't think I'm any diff than many females

Naraku: First sight

Inu No Taisho: *makes his way off to the Bar* You did not run away screaming at the sight of him. *chuckles*

Rose: *pokes the Tike heads eye* first sight... what?

Naraku: :reaches for the tequila bottle:

Rose: ohhh... MEEP! didn't put the bottles on the bar! O.o; forgot this was here...*ends up on a couples dance spot*

Inu No Taisho: *pokes the waitress* You left dinner out.

Naraku: :sips:

Rose: XD be nice to her... I could have put in a male... in a suit

Naraku: I guess I could stop my advances...for now

Inu No Taisho: But she looks tasty.

Rose: she is also my sitter...

Inu No Taisho: She doesn't need all her limbs to baby sit right?

Rose: .; she WILL if Sessh comes back and needs a night off

Naraku: :listens and sips: Rose I got a daring question for you?

Rose: oh... *blinks* and what would that be ?

Naraku: :taps his fingers to think carefully but then shrugs: who's child do you want to carry if it is not mine then?

Inu No Taisho: *pokes at some of the bottles since he can't eat the Waitress* Perhaps she needs to think on it? * finds a bottle of Sake* Ahh here we go.

Rose: *looks at him* the one that is meant to be my Mate... the one I am meant to be with for all time. I don't just want a role in the hay. I want love... one that will be there for me no mater what, one that I can be there for as well. one that is not only my friend... but one that I will love no mater what comes

Naraku: :takes the Sake:

Inu No Taisho: Hey now...* takes back!* you have your own!

Naraku: You don't need none! :snatches!:

Inu No Taisho: ...and why not? *snatches it back *

Naraku: You're an old drunk :snatches!:

Inu No Taisho: You are a jigsaw fool! *snatches it back!*

Rose: *crashed out and sighs*

Inu No Taisho: Do not compare me to you...I can drink an incomplete hanyou like you under the table any day!

Naraku: :snatches: I bet ya I can you flea riding dog :sips the bottle:

Inu No Taisho: Then prove it.*takes another bottle off the wall*

Rose: *blinks, eyes going wide* dear gods am I going to have to re-stock the bar...

Inu No Taisho: You just might Rose...:: pulls out the cork and Bottoms up!::

Rose: oh dear... .

Naraku: :drinks then looks at Tai: Pfft...you dogs can't hold liquor and you know it

Rose: *blink*

Naraku: that rough headed son of yours couldn't, one bottle and he's down

Inu No Taisho: * tosses the emptied bottle and licks his lips* That's my son...I am different.

Naraku: :finishes his bottle and grabs another: Not that different:drinks:

Rose: .

Inu No Taisho: Ahh I have an idea ...*grins! Looks around the bar*

Rose: O.O

Inu No Taisho: *Snatches a bottle of Awamori!* HA! This...THIS will decide.

Naraku: Bring it on

Rose: WHY do I suddenly feel the need to lock myself in the cabin... .

Naraku: a drunken hanyou and a beautiful lady won't mix, well...maybe

Inu No Taisho: *Grabs two bottles* This is Hanazake Awamori ...a type of Sake distilled in Okinawa. Its 65% alcohol by volume ...*hands Naraku one* You can fire a rocket on this stuff...*pulls out the cork*

Naraku: :takes one and opens it lightly sniffs: hmmm You first

Rose: O.o;

Inu No Taisho: *Smirks at Naraku* Frightened already? Heh...Cheers then Mr. Bits and Pieces Hanyou. * tilts his head back and takes a looooong gulp!*

Naraku: :takes a huge mouthful before swallowing, feeling the burn in his throat. clears it some: aaahhhh potent! :smacks his lips:

Inu No Taisho: *Coughs a little!* Just sears a little bit going down. **Sniffs and takes another gulp!*

Rose: testosterone is a little think in here...

Naraku: :burps slightly and finishes the bottle. tossing it aside he grabs another. he takes a shot of icey cold water: a coughing dog, hmm...you started with the strong stuff. might be to strong for you

Inu No Taisho: * Finishes his bottle soon after and sets it aside, giving a little sigh* Ahh...Hm? Not at all! *eyes Naraku* This is not my norm is all. I usually take my time. * reaches for another bottle*

Rose: * sits on the bar top, watching them*

Naraku: :chugs at the bottle: Hmm...trying to be a gentleman now are we?

Inu No Taisho: Used to being a gentleman...Any drink is best enjoyed in the company of a lovely lady to pour it for you. *takes another wine bottle and pulls off the cork!* Not to chug it down...there is nothing to ease the mind. But I wouldn't expect you three to understand. * starts downing the next bottle*

Rose: *blinks* I don't chug my wine... I sip...

Naraku: Pffts and finishes the bottle and grabs another...oh I would understand.

Inu No Taisho: How would you understand? * Sets the empty bottle aside with the other three, reaching out again for another* I cannot picture you sitting there and enjoying some female company.

Naraku: No...I rather gawk at them, it's the enjoying of wine that I understand :puts the bottles in the trash can and makes room for two more and opens them:

Inu No Taisho: *Pries another cork out of a bottle and takes a long drink from it, before lowering the bottle with a content exhale* Gawking that them is rude Naraku. Woman should be appreciated, they are like flowers, their natural beauty should he admired and you should compliment them on it. *takes another long drink!*

Naraku: You're the one to talk...I'm not wanting to 'eat' females dog

Rose: . depending on the eating... could be fun...wait WHAT AM I SAYING! .

Naraku: :looks at her and smirks: Hmmmmmm

Inu No Taisho: * Sets down the empty bottle with a sound slam. Eyes Naraku a little and snuffs...* Humans are sometimes food, the foolish ones especially...youkai can also be food, especially the ones who dare challenge me. *snatches another bottle and pries out the cork* Remember that.

Naraku: :snatches the bottle: you are slamming that bottle too hard...getting sleep I see :tilts his head slowly:

Rose: *blushes and looks away*

Inu No Taisho: *Snorts and takes the bottle back* Nonsense...I'm wide awake, although you four are looking a bit ragged. *grumbles and takes another drink*

Rose: 4...people...

Inu No Taisho: * Lowers the bottle and blinks at rose* Hm? Indeed.

Rose: . oh yeah... the bar keep

Inu No Taisho: The barkeep is still here? Did not notice her...* goes back to finish the bottle*

Rose: O.o

Naraku: where she was? :drinks up his bottle:

Rose: *face palms*

Naraku: :tosses the bottle aside and blinks: who's that next to her? she has a twin? :grabs another bottle:

Rose: O.o no...

Inu No Taisho: *Finishes his fifth bottle and sets it aside with the others. Eyes Naraku again* Did not notice her...* reaches over to grab another bottle* None the less, it doesn't matter.

Naraku: :chuckles and nods, chugs up another bottle: 6 is it now?

Inu No Taisho: What is that for ? *muses a little and accidentally breaks off the bottles neck instead of pulling off the cork. Eyeing the glass he's holding.* Hmph...Yes, my sixth. I still have room for more. * takes another drink*

Naraku: :drinks his seventh bottle, turning his bottle up he goes with the motion and topples off his seat onto the he floor with an 'oof' and a crash from the bottle breaking, spilling it's half-drinking contents

Inu No Taisho: * Doesn't even notice the crash...or that Naraku fell, still doesn't notice the bar maid...just sets down the bottle with a slam and hics a little* Hmph...knew I wouldn't get an answer...why couldn't you have absorbed a few demons with some manners? *reeeeaches for bottle number seven!*

Naraku: :slaps the bottle from him:

Rose: O.o

Naraku: Enough dog

Inu No Taisho: *Blinks...growls a little and turns on Naraku's empty chair* Look you, I haven't fin...*stops...looks around, then down at Naraku and continues*...ish with this contest! Pesky little missshhh mash of youkai! You need not cheat!

Naraku: Pfft :gets up and takes another bottle, picks up his seat and flops down, opening it and drinks it: dumpster dog.

Inu No Taisho: ...stay down there you little worm youkai. *takes another bottle off the shelf and pries the top and neck of the bottle off. Taking a drink*

Naraku: :looks at Tai, scoffs and takes another drinks:

Inu No Taisho: *Sets empty bottle number seven down and gives a little burp* nnf...Still going little hanyou? *grins and reaches for bottle number eight* I'm beating all six of you now.

Rose: *shakes head and sips wine*

Naraku: Hmph :finishes his bottle and gets his eighth. You three can eat dust :chugs it!:

Inu No Taisho: * Bites off the top this time...spitting out glass before taking a sip* Why are you even after Rose anyway? Nothing good could come of your union...for all you know your unique anatomy could have her birthing a platypus. * chugs the bottle*

Rose: *blinks looking at them*(ahh alcohal the truith syrum)

Naraku: Chicken scrap little shit :chugs: I can treat her like a queen...she can have what she wants.. :drinks: if she wants part of Japan she'll get it

Inu No Taisho: You've probably absorbed part of Japan by now...and how could you treat her like a queen you couldn't even keep your other "children" under control.

Naraku: Those ingrates were a nuisance, they don't listen so why bother, Prolly why they all died :slams the bottle hard enough it broke, he reaches for another and snatches the cork open:

Rose: *jumps a little, her eyes wide* wow...

Inu No Taisho: The last one did exactly as you told him...*smirks as Naraku slams the bottle.* I think you just have an inkling for dog demons now...it began with Sesshoumaru and now you grab the first youkai bitch that struts before you. * grabs another bottle and again bites off the top!*

Naraku: :glares at him!: at least she's beautiful unlike that 'miko' you got strutting around with! :drinks up! and grabs another bottle:

Rose: O.O* behind the counter*

Inu No Taisho: Izayoi is a Hime, not a miko...* downs the ninth bottle and this time slams it enough to break it!* Like you know what beauty is! You only had a lucky guess with Rose! You'd call a ogre beautiful because you haven't the slightest clue!

Naraku: You piece of shit whelp! at least I know 'how' to care for a women and making sure I don't 'DIE' in a fire while my newborn pup had just been born you poor excuse of a DOG! :slams and breaks another bottle while grabbing another:

Rose: * reaches up without looking to find her wine glass*

Inu No Taisho: SILENCE! Wretched little ...Never mind the manners! Why couldn't you have absorbed more youkai with brains! * Snarls and slams the bottle down!* I went to rescue her and the puppy! The gentlemen always ensures the lady escapes!

Naraku: Some gentleman :curls his lip: because of that...the pup lost his mother AND father...so he went into the WOODS...what kind of MAN is that? :drinks the rest of his bottle:

Inu No Taisho: AND WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE! * He roared and squeezed the bottle hard enough to shatter it! Not noticing yet as he glared at Naraku* You would have probably let them die because you could have jussshhht given birth to another son yourshhhelf!

Naraku: Of course! They weren't my responsibility DOG! :sliidess off his chair and uses the bar to stand up: I barely looks after my own because I birth GROWN children!

Rose: *mumbles* that's got to hurt...

Inu No Taisho: ...that really has to hurt...you man-preg freak of youkai nature...* stares in astonishment...then notices his bottles gone. * Curse it all I lossssssht count of how many I have had.

Naraku: None you drunk bastard, and I had them in sacs...they grew once outside so no they didn't hurt :drinks another bottle: at least I am THERE for them

Rose: ok... now THAT is just gross and cheating...* chuckles and sips her wine*

Inu No Taisho: Shhhilence you drunken, adult-child-birthing, bitssshhh and pieces hanyou! * reaches for another bottle, accidentally knocking a few more down before snatching another!* That's disturbing.

Rose: MEEP!* dives for the bottles, barely catching them before they shattered on the ground*

Naraku: what's disturbing is seeing a dog behaving like a wino! :slams and tosses another bottle against the wall, breaking it: I am a better MAN.

Rose: AH! HAY IM BACK HERE! * stands and glairs!*

Naraku: :grabs another one: 'tevenwanttoknow. :drinnnkkksssss, looks up at the bartender: I know you are up there girl.

Inu No Taisho: * Pries the other cork out, but stops before taking a drink. Growls and waves a scolding finger at Naraku...splashing wine over Rose in the process* Nothing worse than a Drunken ball of youkai parts!

Rose: O.O AH! *grabs a napkin and cleans off the wine so it doesn't stain*

Naraku: You fall apart mess of fur! :waving the bottle spilling wine all over the bar and floor:

Inu No Taisho: YOUR NOT EVEN A MAN! *delayed response...accidentally spills more over Rose as he waves his bottle around!* You USED to be a man! Your not one anymore!

Rose: ACK!*cleans! and is glad she's not in white*

Naraku: I have man parts...SO IM A MAN! :drinnnkkss: I can have sex~

Rose: O.O;

Naraku: and I can...unlike some...change the sizeeeeeee :grabs another bottle, knocking the one that was partially empty over:

Inu No Taisho: Man parts that give birth to adult children! *sets down the bottle on its side, spilling out everything. * What makes you think just because you have the tools that you are a man!

Naraku: Want me to SHOW YOU? :gets up wobbling slightly, not paying it no mind and reaching for his belt buckle::

Rose: *eyes go wide as she blushes like MAD* oh for the love of the Kami... not hear * covers face*

Inu No Taisho: FAH! Only you would need a power like that! I already come large enough! ...* Wobbles and grabs another bottle knocking over several others in the process!* More than enough!

Naraku: But I can be BIGGER...MR One size only! :grabs and knocks over glasses before flopping back down and opening two bottles:

Rose: EPS!* grabs the bottles again* careful Tai...

Inu No Taisho: ...and do what with it? Mate with a whale?

Naraku: No...make a girl scream in pleasure! :drinks and burps:

Rose: O.o; I can scream... and its going to be loud.. and angry in a sec . damn drunken Demons...

Inu No Taisho: You make them scream in terror you tentacle covered ...spider squid! * Growls and unsteadily stands up! Grabbing his belt buckle! * ROSE! you be the judge if you would please!

Rose: O.O WHAT! are you TRYING TO get me killed! O.O

Inu No Taisho: . Issshhh can't see anything! Shhhtupid hanyou is probably cheating...look for your self and tell us! * growls and works on loosening his leather pants*

Naraku: :stands up and unbuckles: I'm bigger you sorry excuse of a DOG! :YANKS ON HIS TIE AND LOOSES HIS PANTS! :stupid leather :Growls and yanks::

Inu No Taisho: Make sure he's not blowing into his thumb to inflate it! * Finally gets his unbuckled !*

Rose: *grabs a bottle and pulls the cork* yep... gunna need this... * takes a large breath and tips the bottle up, swallowing until the contents are gone!*

Naraku: :pulls his pants down then his underwear: You make sure you are not using that DOG magic and make it LOOK bigger...I can BE bigger...dog

Inu No Taisho: *DROPS his pants and pulls off his fundoshi!* I'd be bigger all over then you ...Youkai version of Mr. Potato head!

Naraku: LIAR! :pulls down his underwear and flaunts: what do you think Rose?

Rose: *shivers and opens her eyes, feeling the warm burn* that's.. better... *looks over at the guys, eyes going wide* oh.. for the love of...

Inu No Taisho: HMPH! * wobbles on his feet but still manages to look to rose* Judge please! Or else thissssh argument wont end with the eight of them!

Naraku: :rubs it slightly then turns to the side, allowing her to see: Who's bigger? Me Right? me, me...right! You three shut up! :leans casually -or tries- against the chair, showing off his member: So I win right? Right?

Rose: I... * is bright red* oh... gods... *try's to swallow* I... cant say... *pulls out a tape measure, holding it out* O/O

Inu No Taisho: Silence...badgering the judge...feeling inadequate hm?

Naraku: She knows I got what it takes, dog

Inu No Taisho: What it takes to make her laugh you mean? Sad excuse for a hanyou...

Rose: / measure with the tape! that will tell you!

Naraku: Dipshit dog *looks at Rose* YOU do it...you're judging

Inu No Taisho: The only Ass you have ever gotten was what you absorbed!

Rose: O/O I don't wana touch THEM! T^T do I HAVE to...

Naraku: You don't gotta shutch...just uh...put it on the side

Inu No Taisho: *Hic!* Ifffsshen you don't want to Rose then...*hic...!* Issshhwont make you...

Naraku: You donkeyass dog...you know I am BIGGER

Rose: OMGWTFBBQDONTWANT!

Naraku: Look who's slurring their speech...I can hold my liquor and my member, better.

Inu No Taisho: *reaches down to grab his pants!* HA! Doubt it...until you can grow to the ssshize of a castle your nothing but a loud little mouthing off shadow of a youkai!

Rose: *still red* he.. kind of has a point there... true form... he wins by a landslide...

Naraku: :pulls his pants up and hmph: I can make a woman scream like a banshee

Inu No Taisho: Your nuffin but a sssshpider anyway...YOU DON"T COME EQUIPT LIKE THAT NATTURALLY!

Naraku: in that form you'll KILL the poor girl! You dick would go straight through and shish kabob her!

Inu No Taisho: Kimi took it fine!

Naraku: Kimi transformed, OF COURSE SHE DID

Inu No Taisho: *COUGH!...manages to get himself buckled back up!*

Naraku: she took it like a dog

Rose: term is bitch...

Naraku: :sways and knocks over the other bottles: You two hush it or I'll get you both screaming

Rose: O.o

Naraku: Yes...that's Tai's new NAME!

Rose: pffffff...

Inu No Taisho: Of course she was trassshformed! Doesn't matter...both forms I'm more than larssshge enough! *tries to climb into the chair aaand...misses! Crashing to the floor! * X.x

Naraku: You used SALINE INJECTIONS. Where's the needle DOG

Rose: . might as well... * uncorks another bottle and DRINKS!*

Naraku: :wobbles over and grabs a jug, didn't know it was lighter fluid in it: One more drink for the road!

Inu No Taisho: *Out cooold...*

Rose: Nark! * knocks the bottle away* O.O

Naraku: :flops and crashes on the floor before he took a drink:

Rose: * stands between them, looking down* well...*toetoetoe* alive?

Naraku and InuTaishou : Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Rose: *blinkblink looks at Tai and sighs* shesh.. I didn't even get a buzz…* drags their buts into the cabin, tossing them onto the bed to sleep it off*


End file.
